The Only Fear Is Fear Itself
by EvanescentWriter
Summary: Being remade with older Harry and will be going under the name "The War Propaganda": FemHarry: Rose is captured by the Death Eaters who have orders from Voldemort to kidnap her. She learns she's not only one of Voldemort's many horcruxes, but she's also to never see the light of day again as Voldemort's captive. Takes place after fourth book, right before the fifth.
1. Her Perseverance

Okay everyone, I lied. A really nice reviewer, Kirimi-1999, convinced me to continue writing

_***Warning***_ I changed this from the original story because I was having so much trouble writing in a guy's percpective. (No offense to guys, it's just as a girl it's so much easier to write it that way to me.) Harry is now Rosalie, a girl. My friends and I picked that because it was a flower, and in no way at all did we remember Ron's daughter was named Rose…So sorry to everyone about that! We made her middle name Jennifer in remembrance of James and Sirie in remembrance of Sirius. I'm sorry if you don't want to continue on with this because of the changes. To everyone else, enjoy!

I'm sorry I didn't respond to all of your reviews before. I've been seriously ill/injured for the last six months and how well I fare sitting and being active changes from day to day. So, I'll reply to all of your reviews right here!

**CanIHasYaoi**: Thank you so much! I'm sorry to say I tried to write this as a yaoi, but I don't write them well. I hope you stick to the story despite it not being male/male, but I do plan on having a Voldemort/Harry shipping on here.

**Goku: **Thanks for the help, and I'm glad you like it!

**Backtolondon: **Sorry for the long-awaited update!

**Stallion-ponyta:** Here it is :D

**AzraelLilith: **I wonder what Voldemort will do, too… :)

**history: **Thank you

**portalefiamme: **Thanks!

**stormingnight: **Thank you ^.^

**Jenaminya: **Thank you very much!

**Serafina: **I hope you'll forgive me for lying…

**Kirimi-1999: **I really appreciate it. It's really only because of you that I changed my mind. I know it's been forever since I announced the ending of this and your review, but I truly did take it to heart and I want to thank you so very much. I think I'll be able to continue now. I just hope you are okay with the changes.

**Anon: **Thanks for understanding. I really appreciate it.

**Madame Penguin: **Thanks for the advice. I was really close to doing just that but I hope you're okay with this…

Now onto the story! :D

My name is Rose. There's some many things I never believed would happen in my life time. Becoming Voldemort's captive, finding out I'm his horcrux and questioning my reason for living were never on my 'to-do' list. If I had known what would have happened that fateful day, the Summer between fourth and fifth year, would I have still walked down Privet Drive? Would I have still fought? These questions still haunt me to this very day.

~~~HP~~~

Rose ground her hard teeth angrily as for the third time today she heard the small pop alerting her to a new presence. Not like two freaking Death Eaters weren't enough. Not like Rose was going to surprise them with her own magic…If only Uncle Vernon wasn't as dimwitted as her 3rd year book, "The Monster Book of Magical Creatures". If only he hadn't taken Rose's most prized possession from the wizarding world, his wand.

"Ah…Ms. Potter, how nice of you to…join us…" She heard a chilling cackle from a woman behind her. Confused, she whipped her already fearful gaze to the strange yet eerily alluring woman. Rose flinched before surveying her attackers.

"Who are you?" She wore a silver mask like the others, and it covered only the skin on their faces while their eyes bulged out from the sockets tauntingly. Their lips all formed a malicious grin. The woman's jet black, curly hair whipped about her face ferociously.

A sudden cold chill trailed down Rose's frail spine while she calculated her chances of winning. 0 to none, she guessed. But she wasn't one to give up easily. It was a bad day to wear that skirt she had put on. Although it had been the only clothes that Petunia hadn't washed, she thought she would have rather worn jeans or even been naked compared to what she wore now.

Her long, cascading black hair framed her face, sometimes slapping her cheeks thanks to the fierce wind. The skirt's length was about seven inches from her knees, the color a dark purple. The skirt itself was made of flimsy fabric, holes already beginning to show up. Her shirt was a midnight black, the collar reaching the top of her cleavage. It hugged her curves and breasts making them stand out more. Thankfully she had socks and tennis shoes on. She could run easily in those. Her eyes still on the crowd of onlookers, her skin turned paler at the sight of more Death Eaters appearing with small pops.

"Has our baby Potter not been reading her favorite news?" The woman's lips turned upward into a wide smile. Rose frowned. She was obviously cornered by a group of Death Eaters who she most likely didn't know. But, that fact still needed to be proven.

A low growl escaped Rose's numb lips, her eyes still scrutinizing the Death Eaters before her. "Did Voldemort send you?" She cautiously asked although she already knew the answer. Voldemort always came after her like a lost puppy…or a crazed murderer after an escaped victim.

"How dare you speak his name, you filthy half blood?" The other woman's voice was harsh and demanding, almost like it promised spilt blood. The blood, Rose guessed, would probably be hers.

"He's a half blood, too, you know," Rose replied a little matter–of–factly. Her cold smile returned, the one that screamed 'mischievous', and completely infuriating her malevolent audience. Some of their jaws dropped, and Rose laughed when she saw their heavy lips disappeared from the thin opening in their masks. Some of them appeared to have not heard her. _Some of them probably don't believe me or don't even care,_ Rose thought.

"She lies!" the strange, seductive woman cried quickly, almost in a worried tone.

As frightened as she was of his cruel visitors, Rose still felt that surge of hope and bravery shoot through her tranquilized body. It reminded her of the times she had faced Voldemort in the past–once, twice, three times, she counted in her throbbing head. As frightening as the whole ordeal was–many bereaved–wanting Death Eaters – Rose found it was nothing compared to the exhilarating fear of facing her number one foe Voldemort. Finally finding a reason to go on, she puffed her chest out with momentary courage.

Even if she isn't saved, her endeavor would overwhelm her attackers. She would bring down as many as she could. Rose would make her father proud she was his daughter. Lily would gaze down adoringly at her from heaven. Sirius would mourn her not out of pity but in pride, in respect of a true warrior. Remus, Mad–Eye, even Snape would be graced by the realization of the strength carried in her very bones. Rose's flesh and blood would be drained out of her by the cruelty of the upcoming fateful death, but Rose would still stand strong. She would even be happy to have taken down one of her enemies. Her death would not be in vain.

~~~HP~~~

"Severus, a word if you'd please," Professor Dumbledore insisted calmly. A slight reluctant grunt came from the unfortunate man in dismay. "Quickly!" he instructed despite the groans in protest the greasy–haired man made.

As soon as they were no longer in the open and cleared hall–way and now in the Headmaster's large office, they settled down in huge blood–red chairs across from each other in silence, Professor Snape's black orbs bearing into Dumbledore's.

'If only looks could kill,' Dumbledore thought meekly. If only, indeed. The glare Snape continued to shoot at Dumbledore could all but penetrate his calm demeanor.

"It has been brought to my attention that since the beginning of the summer young Rose has not contacted anyone. It has been all of my power that has kept her fearful god–father and friends away. But I cannot ignore the untimely silence much longer." He hinted lightly.

A grim feeling washed over Snape as the annoying words set their place in his throbbing head. Now alert, Snape knew of the headmaster's true intentions. Painfully yet yearningly, he pretended to not understand.

"And? What might this have to do with me?" His bottom lip curled in protest as the next words pierced him like an angry knife endeavoring to find a place to rest in his reluctance.

"You shall be the once to check up on her." Dumbledore stated calmly to the enraged man. He felt the tension build beyond the roof of his room. It was like a bird, soaring and releasing its wings to unfold and glide about the room.

"Headmaster! Why won't you pay the selfish brat a visit yourself? Why not have one of his fans visit him instead?" Snape looked like he wanted to say more, but Dumbledore raised an old wrinkled hand to signal him to stop. The Potions Master stopped begrudgingly and waited for the ill weighted response reverently.

"Have you forgotten the connection between Voldemort and Rose? Must we risk Rose the chance of being spied upon? And with the problem still remains since all of the Order is busy with their own missions. You are the only one left, but…have you forgotten your promise?" Snape blanched at the mention of his fake master and allowed rage to fill him.

"I promised I would protect the insolent girl, not check up on her when she throws tantrums!" He jumped from his comfy chair and tried to stare down his true master.

The wise, old wizard let out a slight sigh, but the tired–filled emotion did not touch his knowing eyes. The twinkle reappeared, but only for a second. "Are you not worried? No matter how many owls are sent to her house, we get no response."

"What about that stupid owl of hers?" Snape snapped impatiently, slight fear resting upon his heavy mind. He glared menacingly at the old man, but Dumbledore refused to notice.

"She found her way to the Burrow, but refuses to return, all the while pecking and attacking everyone." Dumbledore once again looked as if he aged overnight, twenty–fifty years perhaps, as he scrutinized the angry Potions Master.

Snape once again let his lip maliciously curl from his white teeth. "Perhaps Ms. Potter has decided her life isn't worth living. A fine decision if you ask–"

He was cut off suddenly by an extremely impatient Professor Dumbledore who, unlike him, was growing weary of this idle talk on whether or not Rose was dead.

"Severus, please!" Dumbledore growled angrily. "Either you go check up on her or we can wait until the Daily Prophet comes out with the headlines, 'Rosalie Potter Dead from Guilt of Lying'." Snape scoffed lightly at this. But before he could retort back, a strange, burning sensation filled his left arm. Groaning lightly so as if not to alarm Dumbledore, he quickly yanked back his sleeve to expose the writhing Dark mark on his arm.

Panic encased Snape as he examined the squirming mark. The coincidence was truly too close to ignore. Silently, without another word, Snape made his way out of the office and swiftly away from Hogwarts.

~~~HP~~~

"Crucio!" Rose leapt just in time to avoid the curse as it flew by her left ear all the while making an angry whizzing noise. She pitifully crawled along the ground, sneaking farther from the ambush of Death Eaters; her head swam from the effort she was giving. But she refused to give up. She again dodged the painful curse by hiding behind another Death Eater who took the hit for her. He screeched in agony as Rose tentatively watched him drop his wand. Rose hurriedly picked it up and despite the weird change in her and this new wand, she began to use it. Of course that only made the remaining two Death Eaters try much harder to get him. But at one point a new colored curse zipped by his arm, just barely missing her.

"How much longer do you plan to withstand our curses, Potter? Just give up, and it'll all be over soon." The familiar hiss sent a chill down her already trembling back. This voice that taunted her, that intruded her dreams…the one who ordered death like a muggle who ordered pizza, this voice was from her nightmare.

"Voldemort" Rose declared with a growl. She could not see the Dark Lord, but she felt his presence, his stare, and most of all, she felt the rising pain of rage overcome her being. Rose's scar, which had been no more than a trickle of pointed pain before was now a searing knife of agony encasing her entire head mercilessly. She quietly wondered if it was possible for her head to explode. She gave a slight cry in surprise and reflexively reached up to grope the spot in which the lightning bolt lay.

~~~HP~~~

The burning sensation continued to consume his flailing arm despite the potion he took. He had learned to keep the potion with him at all times, knowing the writhing pain could appear at any time. He knew he needed to go to Voldemort, but he couldn't help but wonder if Rose was there. Would he have to blow his cover to Rose or Voldemort? Either way he'd have not only some serious explaining to do, but he would not live another day if he exposed the half truth to either of them. His life was on the line; fear continued to circulate through his blood, his body.

Finally deciding upon what he should do, he paced outside of Hogwarts and felt the magical feeling leave him. It was strange how Hogwarts made everyone feel good; even Malfoy enjoyed the wondrous feeling of freedom and that filling sensation it gave you. Too bad people went insane with such feelings of freedom.

"Stupid Potter," Snape growled angrily.

~~~HP~~~

'The girl truly _is_ stupid' Voldemort thought smugly. A wide grin began to spread across his face but faltered as another thought struck him. 'How come that insignificant girl knows when I'm here before I say anything? I could see it in her eyes from afar; she knew I was near just before I announced my arrival.' He watched as Rose clearly tensed with terror; her normally calm eyes becoming near slits through his rage. It appeared the two emotions fought audaciously for her attention. She courageously stepped out from her hiding place behind a car.

'Who knew Voldemort was dimwitted enough to attack out in the open?' Rose wondered bitterly.

"Stupefy!" She cried all the while pointing her wand desperately at the largely cloaked, bald–man.

"Portego!" Barely missing him thanks to his enormous leap to the right, Voldemort bared his pointy canines furiously at the weakened girl.

"Lev–"

"Stupefy!" Voldemort loudly screeched into the heavy air. It struck the small girl squarely in the chest. Immediately her green, porcelain eyes rolled back and the wand she held tightly dropped eagerly to the ground beside her. Rose's knees became unable to hold the rest of her body upright. The swaying began and before the Death Eaters knew it, she was laying in front of them, unmoving, quiet and unconscious.

A noisy pop filled the Death Eater's ears and they quickly turned to the newcomer, no one expecting the man. No one, except Voldemort.

"Master I–"

"I did not expect you to take part in the capture of Potter. I do expect you to keep her healthy and alive." The words caused more than a few confused looks.

"My lord?" Snape's lip gave a slight tremble before he once again had control over it. He dropped to a knee and his head hung from his neck in surprise. He managed to level his eyes with Voldemort who, surprisingly, did not attack him for his disobedience.

"I need her alive and well, Severus." Shocked, his eye lids fluttered slightly at the statement.

"Yes, my lord."

~~~HP~~~

My eyes swam with discomfort prickling at them. Numerous faces came into focus little by little, each more ugly from the continuous frowning. The frown lines were each in different and unusual places. I felt as if dried tears were caressing my pale face but I couldn't be sure. The blinding light held up to my face made me groan in disdain; who the hell was shoving that light in my face?

My mind became disoriented with the many thoughts travelling through it. "Bloody _hell_…" My quiet murmur came out slurred and I doubted whoever was holding the light to my face had heard the words. Realizing I had said something that Ron would have approved of, my frown deepened.

The light was shoved in front of my eyes, only this time closer. "No," my mumble came out in a half beg. "Please, uncle, don't make me get up..."

"Potter," A chilling voice called out to me.

Whimpering, I curled up closer into myself. My eyes were still adjusting but still objects looked blurry to me. The streaming hot tears falling down my face did not help, either.

"Potter!" The voice once again sent a gut wrenching pain through me.

"_Please…"_ I beseeched again.

Pressure came apparent on my left wrist and I gasped in pain. "A broken wrist," A voice guessed. "probably from a fall." It droned on, sounding vaguely familiar. Then the hand felt my forehead. I wanted to lean into its cold touch but I managed to withhold the desire. "A slight fever as well." The man continued.

Almost suddenly fear spiked through me once again and I knew where I was, with whom I was with, and how I had gotten here. Releasing myself from my fetal position and pulling myself into a sitting stance, I glanced at the masked faces about me in horror. Snape's face was not masked, but I wasn't too surprised to see him here. Figures he'd be a Death Eater. The face that scared me the most was Voldemort's.

His lips were curved into a malicious smile, almost as if he were enjoying every moment of this. The bright light that was being emitted from Snape's wand was still blinding and _still_ in my face. Using my good hand, I swiped at it.

"Get that _thing_ away from my face."

"Potter," Snape sneered but looked anxious as though he were about to die a horrific and painful death.

"Severus, we must leave before the ministry appears." Voldemort hissed. I inwardly shuddered at the voice but froze.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I bit my lip while looking up into the man's red malicious eyes. He smirked malevolently and I could almost see him imagining torturing me in his mind's eye.

"Don't question me, girl." Came the low growl.

"My lord, please, a quick check over is in need…" Voldemort nodded grudgingly. "Are you hurting anywhere else, Potter? Your ribs, arm, anywhere?"

Confused, I refused to respond. Why did they care if I was hurt? Weren't they trying to kill me earlier?

"Stupid girl," Voldemort scolded before reaching down and grasping my arm in his rough, large hand. I knew instantly from his hold alone that I would have bruises tomorrow, if I even lived that long. Pulling me closer to him he announced, "Let's go; meet back at the manor." Nobody questioned him and one by one the group of Death Eaters disappeared with loud pops. Eventually it was only me, Snape and Voldemort. The latter leaned down and hissed into my ear, "Obey me or be tortured." Before I could respond, I felt the pulling sensation and immediately I knew we were apparating.


	2. For Life

_**Reviews: **_

_**Anon:**_ If you're going to flame me at least have the decency to explain what you didn't like. Thank you.

_**Spacecakeje:**_ I'm sorry, it's just that this used to be a regular Harry Potter vs. Voldemort story and I went back and changed it to be a fem!Harry. I'll try my best to fix the mistakes. Thanks for the advice! I appreciate it!

_**Sousie:**_ Thanks for reviewing, even if it's just two words. I don't care how many words you use. I just appreciate the gesture!

_**Izusu-chan: **_I'll try my best to fix it! Thanks for the review!

_**Ivykinz888: **_Thanks so much!

_**HJMiles: **_Thank you! I will :D

His rough grip tightened upon my arm as I gasped for breath, my stomach churning. I felt the little that I had ate that morning fighting its way up my throat. Groping at my upset stomach with my broken hand, I moaned. "Oh Merlin…" Voldemort dropped his grip on my arm just as I puked up my breakfast.

"That's called apparating, Rose." Voldemort told me smugly. "I assume it was your first time."

Pushing myself up onto my knees, I glared menacingly at Voldemort. How could my life be so awful that the time that I don't have any wand, Voldemort attacks? It was almost as if he had been watching me. Before I could comment, Voldemort had cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand. While distracted by the scene, ropes reached up about me and wrapped around my ankles in a restricting way.

"Heal her wrist, then leave her to me, Severus."

Snape nodded slowly, almost as if he were trying to hide some unknown reaction. He strode over to me and lightly held onto my hand with his left. His right reached out and pointed his wand at my throbbing wrist. "Episkey." Came his droning murmur.

Immediately I felt the break in my wrist repair itself. Breathing a slight sigh of relief, I looked up into Snape's cold, troubled eyes. He leaned forward, his lips almost touching my ear. "Don't do anything stupid, Potter." He warned.

Confused, I almost didn't notice when he pulled away and strode over to join the Death Eaters from the raid who were sitting around a large oval-like table.

As I was about to snap something back at him in retort, Voldemort moved in front of my line of vision. His lipless grin sent cold chills down my back. Those cursed, blood-red eyes gleamed in amusement as I flinched from the searing pain that streamed through my scar. Why was the pain acting up now? I idly wondered.

A long beaten wand was pointed at my wrists once again and before I could wonder what he was doing, strong iron-tight ropes snaked their way about my wrists. My breath hitched just as the rope holding my wrists together was yanked above me and caught on something bent but not sharp. It reminded me of one of the muggle coat hangers that were screwed into the wall. My feet supported my weight-thankfully-meaning my feet did touch the ground.

"Hey-" I complained.

An orange colored light shot from the wand hitting me in the face. Upon opening my mouth and trying to speak, I realized no words nor sounds came out. Wriggling and trying to move from my bonds, I grimaced as the ropes tightened. _Dang it, the ropes tighten based on how much you move. Bastard._

"Now, may this happy meeting get started…" The way he spoke reminded me of a breathless man who had just accomplished a taxing job and was happy with the outcome. "Rosalie Potter is ours!" Declared the dark lord proudly.

Cheers rang throughout the dark and mysterious room. The woman from earlier cackled the loudest, her laugh sounding an awful like someone whom had gone insane. The Death Eaters began pulling off their masks. I remembered many of them. Almost all of them had been with Voldemort and I the night of his rebirth.

"Are you going to kill her, m'lord?" Nott shouted gleefully over the loud noise of their victory chanting.

"Torture her first, my lord!" Goyle exclaimed.

"Lock her up in the dungeon without food or water for a week!" Someone else encouraged.

~~~HP~~~

Snape shifted nervously in his seat. The sounds of men and women advising how to treat Rose still filling his ears. How could he save her this time from the crazy Death Eaters who wanted to torture her? He couldn't let anything happen to Lily's only daughter. But would he live after betraying his master?

As these troubling thoughts coursed through his head, the dark lord grew impatient. "Silence!" He demanded in a harsh, cool voice.

Everyone quieted quickly and waited for their master to continue.

"She will not be harmed!" Voldemort declared in a rough voice.

Snape froze as dread settled pitifully in his stomach. _What does he plan to do? Not harm her, but kidnap her? How does that work? I thought he wanted to kill her…_ "My lord?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to be tortured, but honestly curious.

Voldemort sent him an icy glare which turned into a malicious smile. "The girl has much importance to me. As I said earlier, Severus, you will watch over the girl this summer while I continue with my plans. I suspect that kidnapping the girl will make the Ministry of Magic know of my return but that's not a problem. I have the girl and that's what matters. You will tell the Order that the girl is in my care, Severus, but you will not tell them her whereabouts. I need her alive, I need her well, and I need her here. You see, she's my last horcrux."

Voldemort paused here and listened to the gasps of surprise with glee. Nobody questioned him or how many horcruxes he made, but paid more attention to him, almost as if they wanted to know more. "That fateful night that Lily gave herself up to save young Rose here,"–Snape managed to somehow remain stoic–"the love that she held for her daughter made it so I could not touch the baby. The killing curse latched itself upon the only remaining living thing in the room: Rosalie. Normally I would kill the girl even though she is my horcrux but she could be so useful in the future. When we threaten others, we can threaten them with the life of the girl-who-lived. When we need information we can use her as collateral. Eventually I believe we'll have to kill her but until then we can use her as we wish."

~~~HP~~~

Rose hung limply by her aching wrists. The ropes were still too tight for her liking, but that didn't matter to her anymore. The tears refused to be yielded and quietly cascaded down her pale face. What was a horcrux? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was tied to Voldemort somehow, the evidence probably being the scar upon her face. The worst part was that she was going to be used to hurt others in the future. They were going to use her to threaten them into submission. Was this really what fate had in store for her? To live with the dark lord and his Death Eaters while they murdered innocent people?

The tears spilled down her face at a much quicker pace, but the Death Eaters either did not see them or chose to ignore the captive.

"She will be under Severus's care and is in not to be harmed, touched or talked to by any other than myself and Severus. The punishment for such acts will not to be forgotten. Remember that well." His blood-red piercing gaze made many of his followers flinch; even the reliable and calm ones seemed to hear the true threat hidden in his snake-like hiss of a voice. "All of you have done well tonight. You have pleased me well, you are dismissed." At that many loud pops were heard about the large room. It seemed not one Death Eater hesitated escaping their lord's looming presence, except Snape.

"My lord…where shall the girl stay?" The black haired potions master inquired in a quiet voice.

"She will stay here with me. I must keep an eye on her. My father's old room just upstairs will suffice." Rose watched them both with wary eyes; they were planning her treatment after all.

"How often must I come and care for the girl, my lord?" Rose, tired of all this 'my lord' business, rolled her eyes indignantly and tried to force some words out of her still soundless mouth.

"I do not wish to be bothered by this now, Severus!" Was Voldemort's cold retort. Rose could see Snape grimace drastically. Dropping to a knee quicker than she thought possible, he dropped his head to a low bow. Respect during all circumstances, she assumed.

"I apologize."

Silence engulfed the three of them for a long minute before Voldemort broke it quietly: "You are forgiven. Now go; take the girl and get her cleaned up. I don't want to have to smell her disgusting stench longer than I need to."

If the no-sound spell hadn't been placed upon her, all hell would have broken loose at this point. Voldemort would have found himself faced with the world's worst insults and Rose would have most likely faced the punishment that came with that disrespect of the dark lord.

You see, Rose isn't like most girls. In fact, she doesn't even act like most boys either. Courage was her shield, hope was her sword and her words were her bonus points during a fight. She managed to keep herself in line most of the time, hence the lack of fights during Hogwarts. Yes, she got into fights, but the number of fights was little compared to what the number could have been. Rose's anger was much like Snape's at times, explosive and unpredictable.

Sneering angrily at the man who murdered her parents, she couldn't fight back the fear that rose in her when he returned it wholeheartedly.

Gliding over to her swiftly he placed a pale finger under her chin, the long, uncared-for nail upon his pointer finger making blood droplets form and dribble down her chin to her neck. "Just because I need you for the future doesn't mean I can't hurt you myself, Rose. Pain inflicted upon you will do nothing to our bond through the horcrux. As long as you live you will still be of value to me." Digging his nail deeper into her skin he caught her bottomless green orbs. They both stared into each other's, one pair's filled with fear and the other with hate. Finally releasing her chin from the pointed hold, Voldemort turned to Snape. "Let that injury remain upon her body. I need her to know who the master here is. If she doesn't learn it now, she never will."

Turning from his captive, Voldemort left the room after flicking his wand back to the stricken girl, the orange light once again escaping his wand.

Even knowing she could now speak, she found she could not. Fear had overtaken her and the only thing she found she could do was to gaze languidly at where Voldemort had disappeared.

"Potter, are you alright?" Snape asked her worriedly, his eyes scanning over her form quickly. The inspection made her uncomfortable but after a minute of relaxing herself, she managed a nod. "Good. Remember you are no longer at Hogwarts and your friends cannot help you here. No one here will be your friend, and you will speak to no one but the dark lord and I. Obey him without hesitance, Potter. His wrath is great." As he spoke quickly, his wand worked to undo the spells Voldemort had placed upon her to keep her tied up. The rope released from her wrists, and she fell to her knees but was caught expertly by Snape.

"Can you stand?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes," She said. Managing to shove him off her, she stood up straight and rubbed her aching wrists together. A strong calloused hand placed itself upon her shoulder. Jumping slightly she relaxed when Snape pushed her slightly forward.

"Don't try anything, Potter. We will be going upstairs. From there I will explain your situation and how you will act since you will now be living here." Pushing some more, he got her to continue forth.

"I knew you were a Death Eater," Rose ground out crossly. Ignoring her completely, Snape just urged her forward at a quicker pace.

~~~A/N~~~

I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was once again diagnosed with costochondritis and I'm finding it hard to even walk around or sit down some times. I will try my best to fight it, but I won't be able to write as quick updates due to this. I'm sorry. On a better note, school ended today which means that's one thing out of my way; chapters will come quicker due to that. So they will be quicker, but not as quick as I'd like. Please forgive my writing and all mistakes. I've just started writing fanfictions not even a year ago and I'm still knew to this. Sorry! Remember, reviews make the world go round! (Constructive criticism and flaming are different. Please stick to the former rather than the latter. I'd like to know what I'm messing up on, not a 'this sucks'.) Thanks!


	3. She Doesn't Care

_**Azera-v**__: Thank you!_

_**Potterlover77222**__: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!_

_**Slytherins**__**are**__**better**__: I don't know of anymore, although I really haven't checked since months and months ago. I really wish there were. Maybe I'll go check in a bit...I do plan on making this one a romance between them, so I hope it lives up to your expectations! I appreciate your concern; thank you so much!_

_**Lily887787**__: I really don't think she will. I don't know either, but I don't plan on giving it back to her…_

_**Vader'sMistress**__: I'm glad you're really excited for the update! I love it when my readers are excited; it makes me want to update quicker!_

_**Vangran**__: Thanks for understanding. I really want to finish this, and I'm going to try harder to update faster. Thanks for sticking with me through this!_

_**Kenjo**__: Thank you!_

_**Ae3qe27u**__: Haha, so would I. Though, I wouldn't want to see his reaction… :D_

_**Miki2012**__: I'm trying! Don't worry; I have no plans to discontinue this. You're just going to have to be patient… _

_**Shopaholic1369**__: Thanks! I really appreciate your concern!_

_**KairiMcEwin**__: *accepts hug and eats cookie quickly* Thanks!_

_**I**__-__**luv**__-__**fanfic-xxx**__: Thank you! :)_

_**TheEscapeFromReality**__: Thank you very much!_

_**Guest**__ (7/26/12): I don't want to hear what you have to say if you're not going to be constructive about it. Unless you have some advice on how to make her better or what's wrong with her, I have no reason to listen to you._

_**UPDATE**__ LUCY PLZ: Hehe, I think it was small, after all it only lasted about three months. But now I'm back. I plan on updating at least once a week. :)_

_**Sayuri494**__: Oui, mais je suis capable de le faire maintenant que je me débrouille ma douleur._

_**Guest**__ (8/10/12): It's alright. :) Thank you, I appreciate the compliment!_

_**EM**__: ^,^ I'm glad! Of course I will. As I've said, this story will not be forgotten or be left unwritten._

_**Mksfroogle**__: Thank you, I hope this is a good next chapter for you!_

Hazy eyes swept over the small room with uncertainty. They took in the small child's bed and the odd ankle cuff linked to it by small metal chains. Dread filled Rose's stomach, but she pointedly ignored it, choosing instead to watch her ex–potions teacher stride into the room behind her. His grip on her shoulder was released but she knew better than to think she was free. Snape appeared before her, gesturing for her to sit down. She ignored him as he started walking about the room in a brisk pace.

"You will not touch anything, Potter. You will not say anything, and you will not go anywhere. You are the Dark Lord's captive. If you want to stay alive you mustn't do anything to get yourself killed." Snape paced quickly, hands wringing together in front of him. Immediately he stopped and sent her a withering glare. The captive girl tried to shake off the scary look he was sending her.

In retaliation, Rose scowled. "What if I don't want to stay alive?" She snapped back. As much as she dare not mention it, she couldn't deny the fact that she did not wish to die. But, she really wasn't going to tell Snape that, now was she? Snape was acting weird; first he was healing her wounds, on Voldemort's orders nonetheless, and now he was acting worried yet angry? Did this guy have mood swings or what? If anyone deserved to feel upset here, it was probably Rose, but she didn't acknowledge that thought as many others would've.

"Potter, come here," Something about his voice sent chills down Rose's back and her eyes caught onto the ankle cuff beside the bed. Snape was too close to the large bed for her comfort. His black, empty eyes pierced her grassy green ones, both daring each other to step down.

With shaky legs she slowly made her way over towards Snape, her eyes not leaving his barren ones. She stopped a couple feet away from him, eyes still fixed upon the same spot, and lips set into a tight line. She stopped her shaky legs after a slight argument against herself in her head. If she was going to live her life this way, then she was going to do it with her head held high. Even if it meant sacrificing herself to save others from being attacked or bribed by Voldemort…she'd do it in honor and never show her defeat to her enemies.

The thought took root in her mind and as she watched Snape bend down and grasp the ankle cuff in a pale, calloused hand, she continued to let the possibilities roam around freely, taking her attention only slightly off her ex-potions master. What if she had to kill herself? Could she do it? Would that be showing defeat or would it be honorable? Who would really worry if she disappeared? Of course Ron and Hermione would, but isn't she the one no one believes? People will call her disappearance something of a miracle or an escape from the tabloids she was sure were going around about her 'lying'.

She's not stupid; she knows nobody would believe her story. Thankfully a select few did, but that number was so low that the majority of people would side with the ministry. A small voice in the back of her head wondered what happened to being called the 'chosen one' and the 'hero who defeated Voldemort'.

_It's funny, _she thought to herself somewhat wryly, _that one day you can be the hero and the next you're the pariah._ She mentally shook her head to rid herself of her absentmindedness, but that did not help steel her towards what she should really worry about: Snape was asking for her to stick out her ankle for him to latch the cuff to.

She bit back the urge to just scream and fight her way away from him. She's got to do this calmly, with an actual plan. To do that, she'd have to actually observe her surroundings and try to figure out something.

"Why?" She snapped, not obliging with his intentions. She kept her ankles firmly placed together, side by side, neither an inch forward nor backward from its twin.

"The Dark Lord wishes it, Potter. Now stop fighting me and let me put it on." Snape growled and for the first time, Rose realized just how ungraceful and stuck up Snape looked here. At school he strode the halls with his nose pointed towards the ceiling and back rim-rod straight, his long, black billowing cape flowing behind him like the wind were pushing it. But here, at Voldemort's hideout, his eyes were lowered, nose pointed ahead of him, and eyes no longer glimmering with hate.

"Calmly, almost serenely, Rose held out her limb for him to take. Without another word spoken between the two, the cuff was clipped onto her ankle tightly and her eyes strayed over towards the door which had once held her means of escape. Now, she'd have to find a way out of her ankle cuff before escaping her room and then the Malfoy's Mansion.

—Time Skip—

Rose would love to say that she escaped within three hours. The truth? She didn't. She'd even be proud if she had managed to loosen the chain around her ankle, but she didn't. Presently she sat on the prepared bed for her. Rose's mother's beautiful green eyes studied the room – prison room – given to her. It was plain; the sheets were thinner than Uncle Vernon's old holey socks but still gave little comfort to her overwhelmed mind. How could she find comfort in something that reminded her of her 'family' back at Little Whinging? She didn't know if that was possible.

The wide eyes studied the black door across from her, and images of Voldemort barging through with a green wand danced through her petty mind. She still didn't understand what use Voldemort got from not killing her. What was this 'horcrux' and how did it connect her to him? The most asked question, though, was why she was allowed to even have a luxury such as a bed and meals. Of course he said he didn't want to kill her, but why not torture her a bit? Surely they could heal her starvation in time before they killed her.

Her knees ached; had she really been sitting on them upon the frail mattress for a couple hours already? Just as she was about to shift her wait onto her bottom, the infamous black door sprang open after the twist of a knob. The person who walked through, though, was not who she expected. She had expected a noseless Voldemort striding through, his black cloak dragging across the tiled floor, and wand waving about in his hand threateningly. Even Snape with his black, emotionless eyes telling her she was going to go back to school was more believable than this.

The person who strode through looked like an ordinary wizard despite the few deformities about his face. Crooked teeth flashed through his parted dry lips, oddly angled nose moving with his raised thin eyebrows. Curly black, tangled hair fell just above his ears in a bowl-cut and eyes a dark brown. His straight wand pointed at her menacingly.

_Who is he?_ Rose wondered, a weird feeling bubbling inside the pit of her stomach.

The man stopped just before her bed and Rose looked up towards him, though her eyes did not meet his. Instead they trained themselves upon his wand that was still pointed towards her in a small act of warning.

"What do you want?" Her voice was stiffly, something she was sure the man must have caught upon.

"Revenge." With that one word his wandless hand gripped her throat tightly, pushing against the sides to restrict her breathing. A belated gurgle which was originally supposed to be more of a scream was all the noise she managed before she gripped onto his one hand with both of hers.

Pain seared through her scar, and she thought she saw a flash of Voldemort and the emotion of panic flood through her. That's impossible, she thought to herself. The panic must be her own; the thought of Voldemort must be just her thinking about what would happen if she died. He'd probably panic, yes, but it could be for the best…it could save the Wizarding World if she died. What if she isn't the one to defeat Voldemort? There are more experienced wizards than her. Luck is what saved her in the past, she had always had help with each task in all three years she had fought him in the past. Surely Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the time, could defeat him…

Despite the panic still flooding her entire body, she felt peace. For the first time in years she would feel peace from this destiny that had been thrown onto her shoulders. No more abuse from the Dursleys, no more expectation from others.

She'd miss her friends and family of course. Heck, she'd even miss the twin's nasty pranks.

But, as her eyes began to slide close and her breath became too labored to be called actual breaths of air, she saw a face appear in the doorway; the one face she had never dreamed would save her in a time of need. Voldemort's pale, enraged face filled the open doorway, the black door still off to the other side of the wall after being pushed open earlier by her unnamed assailant. Through her weakening ears she thought she heard a cry of 'Crucio!'.

The hand around her neck immediately vanished as a new agonized scream filled her fading hearing. After that, everything went dark for Rose.

—Time Skip—

Sudden bright lights attacked Rose's vision, bringing her still unconscious mind to an awakened state. However, as her eyes completely finished their opening, she never expected to see Voldemort standing over her, looking as angry as ever.

"Stupid girl," He growled through his lipless mouth before reaching out and gripping her by the shirt she had worn the day she had been kidnapped. She was immediately pulled from the bed and up to Voldemort's face. Inches were the farthest the two were separated, and that fact made Rose really uneasy. Over his cloaked shoulder Rose saw Snape standing at the doorway awkwardly, worry and anger flashing momentarily in his eyes.

"You could've been killed! Why didn't you fight back?" His breath washed over her face and she forced herself not to recoil from his still lowered face.

"Maybe I decided it wasn't worth it." She was shaken roughly as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I don't care if you don't wish to live." Voldemort's words stabbed at her like a sharpened knife, but he wasn't finished. "You're my captive. I don't think you quite understand this concept. I _will_ keep you alive and well, I _will_ keep you uninjured unless I have a wish for it and I _will_ keep you from harming yourself if that's what you plan on doing. You're needed for my plans and my success. If I must place a guard to watch you every hour of the day then I will. I'm sure Narcissa would love to babysit her son's tormenter." The icy words sent a chill through Rose, but she knew it was not all just a ruse. Voldemort would do that if he had to; Rose knew this.

The hand gripping her shirt released and she fell back to the feeble bed roughly.

"Severus, tell Narcissa that she has a new assignment and I need to see her immediately." With that Voldemort took his departure, leaving behind the crisp tenderness in the air.

After a small look towards his ex student, Snape left just as quickly with no words.

-A/N:-

Well, I'm back. Hiatus has ended, and, to anyone who cares, I'm still not cured but my surgeon is trying to come up with a good pain manager. So far they're doing ok, but with school starting, it's been really hard on me there. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! I almost cried by the time I finished writing my responses to your reviews; I got so many! Thank you to all my reviewers, readers, all of you who favorited and subscribed to this! You have no idea how happy I am! I plan on updating every week now on. One story per day of the week…I hope this arrangement works! Have a great day week/weekend everyone! P.S. I'm still planning this story, so things will change. At the moment I'm planning on a romance in here. I hope it doesn't turn you away from this, but if it does, I'm sorry. As you can tell, people aren't in character. Sorry about that; but to a sense they have to be since this never happened and I'm still trying to explore how they would react. Rose is extremely out of character, but sometimes that just happens…


	4. Preview

Preview for remake:

A walk down the street never felt so ominous. Harry made her way down the street warily. Her trunk rattled along behind her. She was scared.

It might take a while, but I've finally started. I'll probably search for a beta soon. Also debating on a new title. One is "Paradise Lost." Still deciding. Any ideas, guys? Also, what do you think so far?


End file.
